Momentary Return
by Supreme-King-of-Awesomeness
Summary: Chazz talks to Jaden during his stay at the Society. Sartorius might lose one of his star duelists. RxR Rated to be safe


_**Momentary Return**_

'_I can't believe I let them get brainwashed by Sartorius!'_ Jaden thought angrily. Two of his closest friends were under the control of Sartorius and the Society of Light. _'I especially can't believe I let Chazz get his butt handed to him in that duel… I wasn't there for him…!'_

"Jaden, lunch is in a few minutes," Syrus said, not knowing that his best friend was mentally beating the crap out of himself.

"I'll be there soon, Sy," Jaden said. Syrus gave a worried look. Jaden gave a pained smile. "I promise."

"Okay, Jaden, just don't be long," Syrus said. Jaden nodded and left the school building. He walked around for awhile.

"I hope they're okay…" He was so caught in other thoughts that he ran right into someone.

"Watch it," the other person growled.

"Chazz!" Jaden said. Chazz glared at him.

"What do you want, Slifer Slacker?"

"I want you back on our side!"

"I was never on your side. I was simply clouded by darkness. Now… now I know the truth! Sartorius has made me see the light!"

"I got it, Chazz! You've seen the ceiling lights and the sun! We've all seen it! I want you back on the good side! This light is evil! You can't even see this light!"

"You're just jealous because you haven't seen the light!" Chazz yelled.

"I just got through saying we can't see this light!"

"I can guide you to it like Alexis!"

"_**You idiot!**_" Jaden screamed with tears brimming in his eyes. Chazz was taken aback, and so was everyone around them. Jaden almost never yelled.

"What…?"

"You're an idiot! You really think I wanna see the stupid light! I just want my friends back! You were one of my closest friends! I want you back! I want Alexis back! I hate what you've become, Chazz! I thought no one bossed you around!"

"No one bosses The Chazz around!"

"Then whaddaya think Sartorius is doing?" Jaden screamed.

"He just guided me to the light!" Chazz screamed back.

"He's guided you to evil!"

"Maybe I like being on this side because _**I'm away from you!**_" Jaden was shocked. Tears fell from his eyes quickly.

"I get it, Chazz… You just wanted to be away from me…" Jaden said quietly. "You got your wish…" Jaden ran off. Chazz just stood there, facing the ground.

"I didn't mean it…" he whispered, clenching his fists. He didn't know it, but… Sartorius's hold on him was weakening.

_**~Next Day~**_

"Jaden's been acting really weird lately…" Syrus said to himself.

"Well, gee, I wonder what it is?" Hassleberry said sarcastically, scaring the crap out of Syrus.

"Quit scaring me like that!" Syrus yelled.

"It ain't my fault you get scared easily!"

"I do _**NOT**_ get scared easily!"

"Do ya think the Serge gets scared easily?"

"I doubt it. He has the attention span of a squirrel and guts like a tiger!" Hassleberry ignored him and tip-toed behind Jaden, who had his face on the desk.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_" Hassleberry screamed, scaring everyone in the room, except Jaden.

"Hey, Hassleberry…" he mumbled.

"Gee, Serge, what's wrong?" Jaden shrugged. Chazz and some other Society of Light members entered the room. Jaden looked at Chazz with sadness, anger, and another emotion in his eyes. The last emotion was indecipherable. Chazz and the other Society members walked up the stairs. Chazz stopped by Jaden and leaned down to his ear.

"Meet me in the forest at five," he whispered. Jaden raised his eyebrow at him. Chazz smirked and walked off.

At five o'clock, Jaden walked to the forest. He told Syrus and Hassleberry that he was going to the blue dorms to get Alexis back. Of course, he lied, but he couldn't risk them finding him with Chazz. He walked deeper into the forest. He saw Chazz in his bright white coat standing with his back turned to him.

"Chazz…?" Jaden whispered. Chazz turned around and smirked.

"You came," he said. Jaden nodded.

"What… what did you need…?"

"I need nothing…"

"I see…"

"You don't see…"

"No, I don't…"

"Sit down, Slifer Slacker," Chazz instructed. Jaden sat on a fallen log, and Chazz kneeled in front of him. "I hate to admit this…"

"Admit what…?" Jaden asked. Chazz looked into his soft chocolate brown eyes and cupped his face.

"I missed you…" Tears were brimming in Jaden's eyes. "I hate saying crap like this… but it's true…"

"I thought someone like _The Chazz_ wouldn't admit mushy crap."

"You thought right, but… not this time…"

"I missed you, too, Chazz… I really did…"

"I got it, Slacker." Chazz leaned closer to Jaden's face so their noses were touching. Jaden smiled slightly. "I don't have long…"

"… For what…?"

"I know I'm being controlled by Sartorius. I only realized yesterday. I can't break free by myself."

"What… what are you saying…?"

"Free me from the Society, Jaden." Jaden gasped. Chazz almost never called him by his name. It was always "slacker" or "drop-out." Jaden captured Chazz's lips in a kiss. Chazz's eyes widened slightly before he closed them and kissed back. Jaden broke away and stared at Chazz.

"I'm gonna help you, Chazz…" Jaden said, cupping the said boy's face. Chazz gave him one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you," he whispered. He looked down at the ground. "I need to leave before the other society members notice how long I've been gone." He stood up and brushed whatever dirt was on his pants.

"W-wait!" Jaden said, standing up. Chazz looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I… I love you…" Chazz's eyes widened.

"You… love me…?"

"I do."

"Are you sure? I'm not gonna shatter your heart if you don't really feel this way. I'm mean, yes, but not heartless."

"I'm sure I love you, Chazz."

"Well, I… I can't tell for sure if I'm in love, but… it's pretty close." Jaden smiled. That was all he needed to hear. Chazz gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you," Jaden said quietly, hugging the soon-to-be-former Society member. Chazz slowly hugged back. Jaden pulled away. Chazz kept his hands at Jaden's hips. "I promise I'll help you."

"Jaden…" Chazz mumbled. The mentioned brunette looked at him. "If I forget about this night after I come back from the Society… please… remind me as much as possible until I remember. I don't wanna forget what happened here… now." Jaden smiled and kissed him softly. Chazz wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette's waist. They slowly broke apart, not wanting to leave the other's lips. Chazz rested his forehead on Jaden's.

"I'm gonna help you, Chazz. I promise…"

_**~Next Day~**_

Jaden walked in class and spotted Chazz among the group of Society members. Chazz spotted him and stared. Jaden flashed him a warm smile. Chazz glared at him and turned to the other members of his group. Jaden smiled sadly and walked to his seat.

After class, everyone flooded out, except one student. He rose from his seat and followed someone to the forest. He smiled and tapped the other's shoulders.

"Hey…" he said.

"What do you want?" the other asked.

"I wanted to talk about last night…"

"Nothing happened last night. I was at my dorm."

"Chazz… you're kidding, right?"

"I was at my dorm," Chazz repeated. "Stupid slackers can't get simple messages through their heads. Go run off to your dorm, _Jaden._" Jaden frowned.

"You really don't remember?" he asked.

"Why would I waste my time with a Slacker like you?"

"I… I thought you…" Jaden didn't finish his sentence and ran to his dorm. He wasn't crying, but he was confused and concerned. Chazz couldn't forget so easily, could he?

During the course of the month, several SOL members have been converted back to the good side. Jaden had challenged Chazz to a duel and won. Chazz was back to his normal self. Jaden tried getting closer to Chazz, but if he got within ten feet of the black Slifer, the former SOL member got pissed.

"Chazz!" Jaden called. Chazz groaned.

"What?" he yelled.

"Do… do you remember what happened earlier this month…?"

"You hafta be more specific, or I won't know what you're talking about."

"Do you remember anything during the time you were in the Society?"

"Not really, most of it's a blur." Jaden nodded.

"O-oh, okay…" he mumbled.

"Why, did something happen over that time that was of any importance to The Chazz?"

"Yeah, something happened."

"What happened?"

"How about I start here…" Jaden grabbed Chazz's shoulders and captured his lips in a kiss. Chazz was shocked. He was frozen where he stood. He got over his shock, but still stood still. He wanted to pull away, yet… he felt like he should stay. This was wrong! But… so right…

Jaden pulled away after a few seconds.

"What was that?" Chazz asked.

"I thought I should pick up about where we left off…"

"What happened that night…? Tell me everything." Chazz pulled Jaden down so they both sat on the steps of the Slifer dorms.

"I don't remember everything, but… I guess you could that you had a… momentary return."

_**XxX**_

Supreme: just a small one-shot I wanted to write.

Jaden: review please!

Alexis: please review and keep Supreme writing

Jaden: _**REVIEW!**_


End file.
